


Tuesday morning into night

by calissequecestmignon



Series: Daily dose of Oliver and Connor [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calissequecestmignon/pseuds/calissequecestmignon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Connor have a very busy day apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday morning into night

 (Connor in **bold** , Oliver in plain.)

 

**(10: 22 a.m  On the phone.)**

 

 Hey, babe, how's it going?

**Hey! Good, just finished class. Going to grab a coffee with Asher and then do some research in the library.**

Molly called. She wants to know if we can go out to eat with her and Owen Wednesday night.

**Oh, yeah. Sure. That's fine.**

You sure? You don't have to study?

**No. I'm going to finish this paper hopefully tonight and it's due tomorrow afternoon so I'll hand in it and actually have some free time.**

I missed you this morning.

**You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you up.  This early morning class is a fucker.**

Good thing it's only once a week.

**I know. Imagine if I never had time for morning sex?**

Mornings would be shit. 

T **here would not be enough coffee in the world to make up for it.**

Okay, back to work for me. Tell Asher I said 'Hi'.

 

 

12:46  On the phone

 

**Hey, it's me.**

I know that.

**Did you and Molly pick a place? Cause remember we were going to try that new Thai place?**

Right, cause you hate the old Thai place. She suggested some place on Chestnutt. I told her we didn't care.

**No, that's fine.**

Listen, it's okay, right,  for us? To go out with her and Owen? I know you were kind of surprised yesterday when I told you about dating her in high school. I don't want it to be awkward.

**It's okay. I like Molly. And now I know we have something in common. We've both sucked your dick. But of course, I did it better. Poor Owen.**

Stop laughing, you shit.

**I like making you laugh.**

We can go to that Thai place tonight.

**Are we speaking in code?**

What? What do you mean?

**"We can go to that Thai place". Does that mean I get to fuck you tonight? Isn't that what we settled on yesterday?**

Oh, my god. I can't do phone sex right now. I'm at my desk.

**Are you blushing along with laughing?**

Fuck off, you're making me hard. I won't be able to get up from my desk.

**So you _do_ like me to talk on the phone about fucking you. Oh, Oliver, the things I'm going to do to you later are indeed going to make you blush. And beg for more...cause before I fuck you I'm going to take my tongue and just very softly..**

I'm hanging up. You're a tease.

**It's not teasing if I actually do it later.**

I can't wait.

 

 

3:12 On the phone

 

Hey!

**Hey! Aren't we great phone buddies today. Usually we just text.**

I like talking to you sometimes instead of texting.

**Sometimes?**

You know what I mean. Anyway, I can't go for Thai, I have to work late. Something fucked up here and we really need to get if fixed tonight. Barry and Lydia and I were volunteered to be the fixers.

**Oh, poor baby. No Thai. Remind me again if that's code.**

No, that's food.

**Are you sure?  No Thai then. But we can do other naked things.**

I'll do other naked things when I get home.

**Like what.**

I will do whatever you want.

**Except Thai.**

 Fuck off.

**Why don't you tell me what _you_  want and we'll do that?**

Ummmm, I'm not as good at phone sex as you are. 

**It's easy. Think about what you like me to do and say it out loud. Like I would love to be there with you right now licking up and down the shaft of your dick, listening to you moan.**

Jesus, Connor!

**Say it!**

Well, I would like to.

**So say it to me.**

'I would love to be there right now licking up and down the shaft of your dick, listening to you moan".

**I've got you on speaker phone, by the way. Asher is hot for some boy ass right now.**

Fuck off.

 

 

3:17 On the phone

 

Hey, it's me again.

**Calling me back for more phone sex? Why'd you hang up on me? You know I was joking about speaker phone.**

I know.

**Although Asher _is_ here with me**.

 Great.

**What's up?**

I forgot to tell you when I would be home. Probably not until about eight so get something to eat without me.

**I can pick something up and wait for you to eat.**

No, you're going to be hungry. If you pick something up just go ahead and eat. I'll eat when I get home.

**Thai okay?**

Fuck off.

**I love when you giggle.**

 

7:34  On the phone

 

**Hi, you still working hard or are you about ready to leave?**

No. It's going to be awhile longer. I thought we had it, but we didn't. Eat without me. Barry is calling for some sandwiches.

**Okay. That's why I was calling. I'm just leaving the library now so was wondering what to pick up.**

Get whatever you want. I don't know when I'll be home. I'm sorry.

**Hey, no, it's fine. I'm still working on this paper. I'm just taking a bit of a break, try to clear my thoughts up by going to eat and then I'm going to  work on it at home. Asher's leaving now too.**

You going to go with him to eat?

**No, he's meeting someone. Do we have anything in the fridge?**

Only if you're willing to cook it.

**Fuck it. I'll pick something up on my way home.**

I am sorry.

**Listen, don't be sorry. We're grown-up people with responsibilities. I understand that you have to work late, you understand that I have papers and studying and all that stuff. It's not like it's all the time. I can take care of myself for one evening. I just feel bad for you stuck at work.**

Don't feel bad. It's like a puzzle, trying to fix this. It's actually pretty interesting because what's happened is..

**Geez, Oliver, I'd love to hear the details but I have to get into the car now.**

Alright. I know I know. It's geeky stuff.

**I love you for your geeky stuff. See you later.**

 

10:06  On the phone

 

 I'm still here. But I think we'll be done soon.

**Good. I'm almost done this paper**.

Did you eat?

**Yeah, did you?**

Yeah, just sandwiches but still.

**I went to Mickey's for a sub.**

Sounds good.

**I want to make 'sub' jokes but I'm too tired.**

I'll imagine them and laugh to myself at how funny they would be.

**Thanks. Listen, maybe you can read over this paper for me just to check for how it flows? I've read it over so many times, I can't tell if it's any good or not.**

I'm sure it's good. You're brilliant.

**You're good for my ego.**

Will you wait up for me? I didn't see you this morning.

**Yes, of course. I want to see you, too. I'll be here.**

Soon.

 

 

11:53 In the living room

 

Hey, there. Why are you sleeping on the couch?

**Oh, hey. I dozed off, I guess.**

You left the TV on.

**I was watching Looking.**

Without me?

**Just the episodes we already saw. I didn't want to watch anything new without you.**

Squeeze over, let me sit down.

**Sit right here.  Long day for you.**

Yes, but we fixed it finally. And since I finished so late, I don't have to go in tomorrow unless something goes wrong and they call me. So a day off.

**Oh, that's nice. Maybe I should skip my class.**

Really? What about your paper?

**That’s due in my afternoon class. We can spend the morning together.**

That would be nice.

**We could do Thai.**

You never quit do you?

**I love teasing you.**

You want to come to bed? You look really tired.

**I am. I'm really tired. I need to brush my teeth.**

Come on, then. Walk with me. Here I put toothpaste on for you.

**I feel like I'm five years old. My mom always put it on cause she was afraid I'd put too much and poison myself with fluoride.**

You look like you're going to fall over from tiredness. Now let me steer you into bed.

**Mmmm. 's cozy.**

I'm taking off your clothes.

**Okay, but I think I'm too tired for sex, Oliver.**

I'm going to record you saying that on my phone because I didn't think you would ever be too anything for sex.

**You. are. so. funny.**

Kiss me goodnight.

**Goodnight. See you in the morning.**

Yes. See you in the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
